The Affair
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: This story was cowritten by OverlyObsessedWithSVU and a friend. She wrote the prologue so don’t blame me. This is an EO of course.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

At night, a swamped Elliot sits at his desk reviewing the case. John knocks on his office door.

Elliot: (puts paperwork down) sigh Come in.

John: Hey man, I'm heading out. Don't stay up too late. You've been like this every damned night.

Elliot: I know. It's just that this one is killing me.

John: Well don't hurt yourself. I'll see you tomorrow. Makes for the door

Elliot: Wait, if you see Olivia before you go, tell her I need to see her.

John: Will do. 'Night. Closes door behind him

John proceeds down the hall to where Olivia is sitting. Like Elliot, she is also reviewing the case.

John: cough

Olivia: Looking up from her papers What is it John?

John: Elliot wants to see you in his office.

Olivia: Is something wrong?

John: Hell if I know. I'm just his messenger boy.

John chuckles to him self and treads down the hall. Olivia reluctantly puts her papers down and proceeds to Elliot's office. The look of annoyance leaves her face the instant she hears John leave the precinct. She knocks on Elliot's door.

Elliot: Come in.

She enters. Elliot is sitting calmly at his desk. When he looks up at her, his hazel eyes sheen with deep intensity. The sheer magnitude of his gaze renders Olivia speechless. Her breasts begin to heave and her mouth becomes dry and parched. Her eyes close and then open. Elliot gets up from his chair and walks over to her.

Olivia: Huskily You wanted to see me Mr. Stabler?

Without even answering, Elliot swings the door shut. With just one hand, he pushes her against the door and grabs her wrists. He raises them over her head. He brings his lips to her ear and lets out a harsh breath. She shivers and arches against him.

Elliot: I have waited all day for you.

His other hand grabs her leg and wraps it about his waist.

Olivia: Oh God Elliot, please…

He releases her wrists and her hands immediately go to his pants. His lips crash down on hers. He bites at her bottom lip, gnawing it gently until she gasps. He thrusts his tongue into her mouth and she meets it with hers. His hand squeezes her breast hard and she moans. Olivia continues to fumble with the hooks of his belt until it finally comes loose. She runs her hands up his chest and pulls loose his tie and rips his shirt open. He pulls her shirt off and over her head. His hands slip up under her skirt and roll down the hosiery to her knees. His fingers slid beneath the waistband of her panties. He takes time to stroke the top of her femininity before pulling the panties down her knees. As she deepens the kiss, Olivia unbuttons and unzips his trousers, letting them fall to the ground. He steps out of them. He pulls down his boxers. Elliot wraps his arms about her waist, slowly caressing downwards until he is cupping her buttocks. He lifts her up and sets her down on top of his swollen erection.

Later

Olivia: I'll see you Tomorrow Mr. Stabler.


	2. Chapter 2

The Affair

This story was co-written by OverlyObsessedWithSVU and a friend. She wrote the prologue so don't blame me.

Earlier that day… It was a slow morning in the office. Elliot was doing busy work. John was on the phone. Fin was doing something, which is too weird to discuss, with his pencil. Olivia was looking at Elliot longingly. Just then he looked up and smiled at her.

Olivia: Do you guys know if they convicted that guy on all counts?

John: Still working on it.

Elliot: The lab results came back with nothing. We can't convict him of the rape.

Olivia: Damn I thought we nailed him.

Fin: We can get him on another offense and get a warrant to check on the rest.

Olivia: I don't think that will work. It isn't good enough.

Casey: We got him on stalking and breaking in and vandalizing but the evidence isn't enough to convict him of rape.

Just then John's phone rings and he picks it up slowly.

John: Detective Munch.

Male Voice: I hope you know where she is. That WHORE got what she deserved and there is more where that came from.

He hangs up and John looks up with a look of terror.

Elliot: What's wrong John?

John: He is going to kill her next.

Elliot: What?

John: The perp just called and said "there is more where that came from".

Fin: SHIT!

Olivia: Elliot let's go to her house and watch out for him.

Elliot: All right let's go.

They walk out and Fin goes over to John.

Fin: Hey man what happened?

John: He has her. They aren't going to find her at her house. He asked if we knew where she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia: Her car is still in the driveway. Maybe she's inside.

Elliot: Let's go.

They get out of the car and start towards the house. Elliot knocks on the door.

Elliot: It's the police. Open up.

No answer.

Elliot: Hey are you in there?

Still no answer. Olivia rams the door and whips out her gun. Elliot gets his gun out as well. They walk around the house for a few minutes checking out what they can.

Olivia: All clear!

Elliot: All clear!

They leave together and go back to the precinct to tell the others and to get investigators to check the house out for evidence.

John: Anything?

Olivia: Nothing that we saw. Do you think you know where he took her?

Fin: No clue.

Cregan: It has been a long day. I am calling it a night. What do you say?

Fin: I'm with him. I'll see you guys in the morning.

John: I am going to wait and see what forensics gets.

Olivia: I am going to stay and do some things, but I will see you in the morning.

Elliot: Yeah. Same here.

(Prologue)


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Elliot woke up in his own bed next to Kathy still sleeping. All of a sudden she wakes up and looks at him.

Kathy: Where were you last night?

Elliot: Working late.

Kathy: With Olivia?

Elliot: She is my partner. So you know the answer to that question.

Kathy: That is always your excuse. "She is your partner".

Elliot: It isn't an excuse. It is fact.

The kids were behind the shut bedroom door listening in on their parents' conversation, which was turning into more like an argument by the minute.

Dickie: What is going on in there. (To his sister Kathleen who was listen attentively)

Kathleen: They are arguing over Olivia again.

Back in the bedroom.

Kathy: You and her? Oh-My-God Elliot. What do you think you are doing? Think about the children. Think about me and how I feel. We have been married for twenty years and this is what happens after that long.

Elliot: I have to get ready for work. We will discuss this later.

Elliot gets dressed and gets in his car and drives to the precinct. When he gets there Olivia is waiting for him at his desk. Elliot shuts the door behind him and gives Olivia a look of shame and sadness.

Olivia: What's wrong Elliot?

Elliot: She knows about us.

Olivia: Who?

Elliot: My wife!

Olivia: You told her. You know that is suicide. You know that she wants to get us both.

Elliot: I didn't tell her she figured it out. With all the nights that I have come home late I am surprised that she didn't say anything sooner.

Kathy walks into the precinct in a jealous rage. She rushes towards Elliot's office and throws the door open.

Kathy: What a surprise. She's here.

Elliot: Kathy… wait…

Kathy: You BITCH!

With that she swings her fist at Olivia's head. Olivia dodges the blow and grabs her hand and twists it behind her back.

Olivia: Never come near me like that again.

Kathy: Stay off of my husband and I wouldn't have to.

Kathy gets out of Olivia's grasp and storms out.

Olivia: I am so sorry Elliot…

Elliot: No it is ok. Did she hurt you?

Olivia: No I'm fine.

John and Fin walk in.

Fin: What the hell is going on in here?

Elliot: My wife and Olivia got in a little brawl but everything all right now.

Both Olivia and Elliot had cheerful grins on their faces. As to not clue them in at what the fight was really about.

John: They found the guy at the old abandoned warehouse on 56th but it was too late.

Olivia: Sorry to here that.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening at the precinct Elliot was sitting at his desk and getting reading to go upstairs to the crib. He knew he wasn't welcome back at home right now. He goes up to the staircase and Olivia grabs him from behind. She pushes him up against the wall and kisses him. They run upstairs hand in hand and Olivia pushes Elliot back on to a bed. She climbs on top of him and proceeds to take her shirt off and then his. She unbuttons her pants and then his. They kiss and then Elliot looks into her deep brown eyes.

Elliot: What are we doing? My wife and you just had a fight over this and now we are doing it again.

Olivia: You are the one that decided not to go home and stay here with me. Now tell me do you love your wife more than you love me or vise versa.

Elliot: I do love you Liv. But when it comes to my wife I am so confused. Spending time with you makes me feel whole. You complete me. You are my other half, my soul mate, and the love of my life. Right now this very second there is no one else in the world.

Olivia: I feel the same way El. You are my everything.

The next day a package comes for Elliot. A big yellow envelope with the words DIVORCE PAPERS written on it.

Elliot: Well I guess this is it.

Olivia hugged Elliot from behind.

Olivia: I am so sorry Elliot.

Elliot: I am too.

Fin: What happened?

Elliot: Kathy caught cheating on her with…

John: You two! Damn!

Cregan: You two! My office! Now! Shut the door!

Elliot: Look Don…

Cregan: Save it Elliot! How can you two be so stupid? You are married and you can have any man in the world. So why a married one?

Elliot: I take full responsibility for our actions…

Cregan: You bet your ass you do!

Olivia sat quietly trying not to cry. Elliot then whipped out the envelope and took out the papers. He took the top form and saw that Kathy had already signed and then he did under her name.

Elliot: Here now I am not married and you are right Olivia can have any man in the world but she chose me so there.


End file.
